dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive15
Category:UserTalk Archive Shrieking Shack It is still your turn at the shrieking shack Colin687 05:44, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The ridiculous proliferation of Metamorphmagi Bond, I just vetoed a first char First Year being yet another of the shapeshifters, especially as the user already has the char part-Veela - Parthena Kaylock. I really think we have to emphasise the Admin permission FIRST thing, to avoid disappointment. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 18:12, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Animagi and Wandlore Finals I wasn't planning any Animagi Finals, as attendance has been patchy at best, and I presume that Sarah will have an RP individually with those Stage Three pupils looking to take the Serum. As for Wandlore, I was expecting the essay to be the effective sum total (as set for Homework), although I may talk to Gruff about his plans. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:43, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Fair examinations What's going to happen, Bond, with those core curriculum classes, like Defence Against the Dark Arts or Herbology, which have effectively not been taught this year? Will the process be the same for non-compulsory subjects? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:22, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Classes I don't have any major attachments to either of the classes so I dont plan on teaching either next year. I was going to put into a roleplay that Professor Robins is on leave, travelling and such, in hopes to return in the future and have Professor Marks be a sub or another odd job. This will leave an opening for head of hufflepuff house as well! --~Peislandgal (talk) 19:45, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Teaching Hey Bond. I was wondering if my character, Elmira Griffin, could teach Charms instead of Potions this next year. I noticed it didn't get updated much and I think I could keep it up and running good. Let me know! Thanks! Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure Category:Sigs 01:52, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Yea or Nay I am kinda thrown on the Transfig finals, I posted for my younger years (1st, 3rd, and 5th.) but I am unsure if the same one long post I went with is okay for 7th years, I'm gonna wait and see on that, otherwise I have a long post ready and waiting. Thanks. Freja 12:39, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Re; Morituri Happily. I'll owl him now about it.:) ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 01:38, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Charms Thanks. Ill sign up there! :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure Category:Sigs 04:37, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Martial Arts Tanis and myself are fully aware of the talents that Karith posses, and there are plans in store for him. An additional body or user is somewhat necessary. If that cannot be found then it cannot be found. Thank you for keeping tabs though, I do very much appreciate input (comments, critique or assistance). Kirá (talk) 09:55, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Missing parties Along with Mistelm, who apparently hasn't posted since early October, there's Algamicagrat, whose user page is here, but who, somehow, as far as I can tell, doesn't appear on the Admin page User List. Maybe on Saturday we can ask about inactive/semi-active Admins and other users, even establish a buddy sytem with frequent users knowing about a small group of souls, so no one person needs to try to keep track of everyone. Alex Jiskran 14:04, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Alga I know Alga's a regular user, Bond, I meant the all-inclusive User List accessible through the Admin Dashboard. :) He's not there, which is odd. Alex Jiskran 14:11, December 6, 2012 (UTC) The other place The wiki Shani and Fae founded is http://skyfall-aftermath-roleplay.wikia.com. Alex Jiskran 14:25, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorting hi um sorry but can u sort my character plz? Just asking ive been waiting for awhile his name is Avis Libertatis [[User:Anarchus V'V|Anarchus V'V]] ([[User talk:Anarchus V'V|talk]]) 23:56, December 6, 2012 (UTC)Anarchus V'V''' BoD Hey Bond. I think you may have heard about the Brethren of Darkness, so I was wondering if I had your permission (since you're a crat) if I could make it more public and open to sign up. Weirdo Guy (talk) 01:07, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: BOD Okay. Thanks, Bond. :P Weirdo Guy (talk) 23:08, December 7, 2012 (UTC) What is this? I just had my attempted edit on Madame Malkin's throw this up:- Your user name or IP address has been blocked. The block was made by VegaDark. *Reason given: This username or IP address is prevented from editing across the entire Wikia network due to vandalism or other disruption. If you believe this is in error, please contact Wikia. The blocker also gave this additional reason: vandalism. *Start of block: 17:20, December 8, 2012 *Expiry of block: 17:20, March 8, 2013 *Intended blockee: *Block ID: #56155 *Current IP address: 208.174.57.186 You can contact VegaDark to discuss the block. Please include all details in the above box in any queries you make. Any suggestions? It doesn't seem to be blocking me now :P Alex Jiskran 17:24, December 8, 2012 (UTC) meeting Hey bond So I am still definitely going to try to be at the meeting, but I think my brother purposely screwed up my chance of using the computer, but I can use the cellphone I'd just be really slow and snitching a lot... Just making sure you know. Thanks ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 17:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC) I just realized that the night of the meeting is the first night of hunukah! Sadly I will not be able to attend tonight due to celebrations. It's regretful, but hopefully it will still go glowingly! Have a great holiday and please post a chat log! Thanks Promotion I'm happy to do whatever I can, Bond, to help this place get back on track. The department, I'm sure, will be fascinating to try, and if I'm useful as a Bcrat, then I'm glad to serve. I don't see a time problem, but I would be glad if, as Bcrats, we can all four get our heads together on a moderately regular basis, just to ensure everyone is working from the same playbook and premises. For now I'll get started on the overpowered and general character creation guidelines, and hopefully a good name for the new department may strike someone soon. Alex Jiskran 21:36, December 8, 2012 (UTC) My Stance I've posted my views about the ideas discussed in the meeting on the transcript. Promotion Sure. I don't mind. Sounds good to me. Thanks! 08:59, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorting and Stores department? So I think I forgot to ask about this yesterday. Your thoughts? Should I ask Foot if someone could train me? ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 19:36, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Steve (again, again) I know things can be deleted, Bond, but I didn't want to post without clearing this with you first. I figure Steve's getting his own mind back, and so the spells are staying, along with the ones he learnt at home because a) he had three more years' education than most, or than people realise, and b) because some muffin at the Ministry handed a very bright young man the equivalent of a skeleton key (the slate and quill) to the Ministry's Archives. So, I want him in his Transfig OWL (not the rest), because Kinsel has been supportive, to be a conduit for a whole slew of 'spontaneous magic' (all Transfig) and to RP it through with Kinsel's responses. Would that be OK? Alex Jiskran 06:32, December 10, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll try to be more active. I've had a lot of homework, but I've done most of it. :) Oh and btw I'll GM Slytherin vs Hufflepuff if you like. Activity I undestand! I'll do my best to be more active but if you feel this isn't enough feel free to demote me back to a user or rollback at anytime. Is there anything I can work on right now? --~Peislandgal (talk) 17:54, December 10, 2012 (UTC) sorry sos i was inactive i had lots of tests at school,hopefully i will rp more soon Could you post on Hospital Wing please, Thanks Dduffurg48/Gruff 20:18, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Department Confusion Hey Bond I am confused a little bit with the departments--- are we starting the new departments now? If so we should let Jisk know what his new job is. Please owl me back asap- It's A Lot, but please read it!!!! Hey Bond, it's me, Colin687. I have LOADS to say, but i really hope you still read it all, for you may be interested in my opinions and ideas. So, I made a comment at the Blog for what happened at the last meeting, hope you read it but you don't have to of course, that's a lot too. lol. But, anyway, ill get started already. So, for the war, there is very very VERY little going on.. last time anything happened, was week 2 i believe. But, I had and have a few ideas. Here they are. WHPS IDEAS: 1. They need to show how strong they are, but they can't just do that by trying to rec havick on random places around the wizarding world. So, maybe there could be a little less of attacking and battling, and a bit more spying, weapon finding, stuff like that. Building up to a bigger part in a war. 2. To semi-end the war, I believe at first, the WHPS should win. Now, Jisk thought this may be a little to much like the original Harry Potter series, but hear me out. It wouldn't really be us infiltrating the Ministry, we would literally win the war, the WHPS. and once they win, the normal people won't be happy about it, and will try and fight back. stuff like that. 3. The WHPS and in the Order could have spy's within them. Withholding they will have more battles, because the spy will know what they're doing and where 4. Possibly a prophecy saying what must happen in the war for someone to win. Back to the Owl ok, so back to the owl. I also wanted to let you know of a few things i have noticed along the chat maybe, and a few other things. Well, with WG, I have two RP's going on with him, and I must say that he is not doing very great at rpelying to them,.. I tell him 3 or 4 times before he can do it. New Starting Guide ok, so anyway, I believe a new starting guide may be in order. I think it DOES tell you the things that are mandatory/needed, but lacks with adivce. And with these few new users coming in, they are not the greatest RPers for the job. So, if we have new people coming in, we may want it improved so even newer ones may work through it that way (if that made sense?).. and I would be happy to do that. So I think like Algamicagrat made Easy Char's, someone could make a Easy Bubbles thing. A thing set up for each house on what colors used for the house they're in, and all you do is say the chars name, and I guess the year. Ok, I believe that's it. I also will likely send this to Jisk, because two (awesome) admins thinking may help me out with my ideas. Colin687 03:44, December 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Okay thanks for the warning. I understand that I am inactive and so I would like to ask whether I can be demoted please. I can still have fun roleplaying as a regular user. I would also like to put up two of my characters for adoption since they are two too many for me to roleplay. They are April Lash and Serena Magicae. 08:28, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Charms homework Since the odds seem to be, Bond, that Cap won't mark this, given that he's barely taught a single group, and hasn't edited for two weeks, is this homework still to be done? If people do turn some in, should one of us mark it? Alex Jiskran 15:27, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Relics? I'm having Travis Rawkes give the Rawkes kids a few family heirlooms. I don't think they count as Relics, but just to make sure: *Astorie Cleo Rawkes: a goblin-made silver from medieval times. If you open it up, there is a extension charm, and a medieval book about the Rawkes family. *Alivia Sybil Rawkes: a very real (actually divines) deck of tarot cards *Adria Pandora Rawkes: a very real crystal ball The cards and orb belonged to their great-grandma who was also a seer, the locket is a family heirloom.Rabbit (talk) 15:45, December 11, 2012 (UTC) 'I seem to be losing my implacable calm' Could you, as GM, post something appropriate as a manifestation of Steve's rising level of distress and anger? Alex Jiskran 16:23, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey so that actually works---Jisk cleared up some stuff so that's 12 Noon for me, and 1pm for you so that works perfectly. Thanks and can't wait! I am inactive. ♡Shooting For the Stars♡ 01:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Apparition or charms I know I already asked you but could April Castella be the apparition or charms professor this coming year. This is my oath to you! 02:07, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Points Just wondering, what the point scale is for Finals, Potions Transfig and Divination seem to be the only classes offering them. I know that for Homework it is out of 10 for younger years and out of 20 for older year. Is it the same for Finals or would it be better to stick with just O, E, and A? No points just marks. Freja 04:17, December 12, 2012 (UTC) GM Sure, I'll GM. I will update that now. Thanks. 15:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Training Hey there Bond, I've got two things to run by you. Shrieking Shack - I am going to post as Tanis, I would like to bring in the Aurors that were left at Hogwarts by the Ministry but not just yet. Karith and his skills - I probably should have started an RP with Karith a few weeks back but I was unsure of how things were going to play out. If you have the time, I'd love that. :If not, he will be quite necessary very soon so I am posting in his section in the Holding cells either way. I've talked this over with Jiskran and Football, through RP. I'd like all active users that have Auror characters to attend training sessions here,if there is a better location please let me know. I will message everyone else IC or OOC to post there (or elsewhere) when I hear back from you or Jiskran. Kirá (talk) 01:15, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Professor Sorting Sure, I will do so. * Forum:Derek Wade 16:29, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Finalization Completed I've created a space - the Auror Training area and I've messaged all users with Aurors to attend/post. I don't think a notice is necessary, only because I ignore them myself on occasion because they don't pertain to me ... but what do I know? Kirá (talk) 17:50, December 14, 2012 (UTC) B-crat Hey Bond, it's Echostar. I know I haven't been on here as much as I should. Between medical problems and schoolwork, I haven't had much time for anything else, but it was rude to not even contact you, and I'm sorry about that. It's okay to demote me from b-crat, I know the wiki is in need of a more dedicated b-crat than I have been of late. My RL school midterms are this week, and after that it will be the Christmas holidays. Perhaps then we can talk and figure some things out. Echo ar 13:11, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Steve Shunpike Transfig Owl If it's OK with you, Bond, I'd like to RP this over the next couple of days. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 18:40, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Mythology Is my char Professor Hermione still teaching mythology? I've edited all the relavent pages as if she is so plaes reply asap if she's not so i can change them. Basically, I have two speeds. Hostile or smart-alek. Your Choice. Healing Either one will work for me. I can do the Hospital Wing duties, I think it could be fun, but what ever is more convenient will work for me. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure Category:Sigs 02:39, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Community Notice Hey Bondo. I was wondering, can we put a notice up on the Community Corner to let people know about The Shrouded Sign Up page? It'll be easier than people having to find their way to the page and letting more people know about it. Thanks. Weirdo Guy (talk) 09:04, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, 1st and 2nd years are fine. Can I start rping in lessons today? I might not but I just wanted to know Well, I was on my way to a gay gypsy bar mitzvah for the disabled, when I suddenly thought, "Gosh, the Third Reich's a bit rubbish — I think I'll kill the Führer." Who's with me? - River Song 14:02, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Transfiguration I posted as Steve on the General RP page, but deliberately broke it up incomplete. Hopefully, it will make for a dramatic opportunity for Kinsel. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:47, December 18, 2012 (UTC) OOC (Out Of Control) My instinct, Bond, is to go with this version of the development, with the magic working through Steve, but with only limited volition. In this case, it would be for him to TK the snail into the air and implode it, with the 'blast' competely confined and thus zero residue, technically conforming to Kninsel's instructions, I believe. Your thoughts? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:54, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Ministry-based complexities The concept I'm running with at the moment, Bond, is that the Remembrall/Time-Turner interacted with the slate and quill (which was not the plan of those who planted them on Steve) and downloaded but simultaneously short-circuited a large part of the Ministry archives into his mind, which is why it's not receptive to what is, de facto, duplication of that info. He does far better multi-tasking and instinctive than when his analytical mind tries to dissect and explain each component of his current actions. For that reason, the Ministry 'shadows' have actively encourged his over-analysis. So, for now I'll post the TK solution, and leave Kinsel to specify his requirements the second time around. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:06, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Teaching Hey Bond, just got the update for the teachers.. I was wondering, will Alice be teaching all of the Years then, or will Berrin be teaching as well? Thanks Colin687 18:04, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Snail mail I'm leaving you to GM the result of Steve's latest effort, if that's OK. I expect it to fail, but I'll happily run with it either way. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 18:15, December 18, 2012 (UTC) teaching Sounds good to me.:) thanks! ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 19:26, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Coding Bond, we've had at least three incidents today of tons of code "spontaneously" adding itself to people's contributions to pages. Could someone have made generic WIkia changes that are causing this, or could it be targetted, for some reason, specifically at this site? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 22:48, December 18, 2012 (UTC) The three pages I know of are The Three Broomsticks, The Winters House and Ollivanders. A Hey Bond where are the department sign ups? Been searching around for them but can't find them, have you put them up yet? Thanks, Re: Teaching Thanks and sure, that works out fine. Weirdo Guy (talk) 04:01, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Need help with talk bubble Hey I'm having a hard time working out how to do talk bubbles in comments etc. and it said to contact you if you needed help with them at all so yeah...here I am! The.bomb.digity (talk) 06:08, December 19, 2012 (UTC)the.bomb.digity (hope I did that right) Minor Questions Hey Bond, it's me, Colin687 , just had a few questions, mostly OOC. First of all, how long is the wait until voting for a Rollback closes. I have seven already, and was wondering if it would close soon and I'd become one, or had to wait for ALL admins to vote. Secondly, with teaching, I was told that History of Magic is not a required class for years 1-7 ..'' I find this a little unfair, because in the Harry Potter real universe, History of Magic is required until the Year 5, like all core classes. and thirdly, well I forget right now, but when I think of it, Ill ask.. Colin687 03:15, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey Bond. I was just wondering when Quidditch Captain, prefect, and head boy/girl sign ups would be happening. Thanks :) --Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure Category:Sigs 05:12, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Bond, is Felicia still Head Of Gryffindor? Roleplaying Is there anything, any of my characters need to be involved with? Because I would like to use my characters again. 16:07, December 20, 2012 (UTC) History Well, I guess it may not have to be required, but maybe from years 1-5 for it to be a strongly suggested class. 16:19, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Happy December Stall. I disappeared for a while and didn't expect to, first thing is I'm sorry for that. I should have had someone fill in when I knew it would be longer then just one day. Second thing, I really want to include Karith in the training sessions. His inclusion is currently up to Foot, I love the way he is handling it and I want him to have the say in when Karith is introduced, if you don't mind. If you do that idea could be scrapped I just thought it would be fun. Thanks Kirá (talk) 23:05, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Department Sign Ups/Start Ups Hey Bond, not sure you got my last mesage, where are the department sign ups? Been searching around for them but can't find them, have you put them up yet? When they are up/after the departments have been chosen etc, what is our plan for then? I sorta don't know what I should be doing and a little guidence and a peak at your timeline would help a lot! Thanks, Thanks Bond! Relics and Shrouded Meeting Hello Bond. I have two requests to make. First, is about relics. You see, Shadow is on the hunt for relics and Vetus told him about three relics, and I'd like to request an approval for them. Pipes of Pan, which is able to soothe and command any beast. The second is Hammers of Hephaesatos, which is able to create magical weapons of "unparalleled power". The last one is the Cup of Ganymede, which can extend life. However, for full effect, it must have water directly from Pierian Spring. Please give me an honest opinion. If one of them isn't approved, tell me, because I have thought of Shadow having a relic of his own. Onto the second matter. I would like to put a notice on the community corner about a Shrouded Meeting on Monday. Do you think you could put that up there? :P Thanks. Weirdo Guy (talk) 08:16, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Much conversation and debate When is the next school year beginning, please? :) Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 20:25, December 23, 2012 (UTC) flying. I just wanted to tell u that i should be able to sign up for flying. I'll be way more active this year becuse last school term i just took a break becuse of my immune system etc etc (after i got that pnemonia.) Algamica 20:31, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Classes Hey Bond. Some of the teachers were talking on chat and we didn't know whether we archived the stuff from last term on the class pages or archived it.. What should we do? Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure Category:Sigs 01:01, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Astronomy Hey Bond, I noticed there is no teacher for astronomy. I'm here to let you know, if you like, I could make a character quick to teach it. I have an idea ready and everything. I find it useful to have astronomy taught because it is a core-class in the Wizarding World. So, get back to me :) .. Thanks Colin687 04:10, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Owl: Urgent Shadow is requesting a meeting with Rebekka immediately. Here is the word bubble. Also, I'm posting on her office. Weirdo Guy (talk) 13:03, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Student of the Week We should either discontinue this, Bond, or one of us (Bcrat) needs to take responsibility for it. If people want it to continue, I'll happily keep it up to date. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:48, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Shrieking Shack Also Bond, I have notticed that it is still your turn at Shrieking shack. Unless you simply would like to leave it at rest how it is, let me know. It'd be a good story for the Daily Prophet :P Colin687 15:16, December 24, 2012 (UTC) A Joyous Yuletide and Happy Hogmanay! All the best for the holidays, Bond (and to your incredibly understanding wife)! Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 19:32, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Can i talk to you on IRC? 19:41, December 24, 2012 (UTC) f Freya Minisra 7th Year Head Boy I would like to put my character Julius TyrrellinforHead boy. “It is our choices... That show what we truly are 20:52, December 24, 2012 (UTC) head girl I want Rose to be a head girl . She's a seventh year slytherin. Thanks ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 00:32, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Bond!!!!! Hope you have a good one! Colin687 16:19, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! I hope you have a great christmas, Bondy!:) Happy holidays! ~Lissy~ I do What I want, When I want, Where I want. ...As long as my parents say it's okay... 18:49, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Approval Hi :) Can my character Saoirse learn the spell Stupefy and other reamaining first year spells while she was on hogwarts . She practiced it so many times after she had read on it on a book . I would be delighted if you approve :) '(NHoran (talk) 13:09, December 27, 2012 (UTC))' Prefects Bond, I think we could use some Prefects assigning and, as it's a directly school-related matter, I presume you want to handle that yourself. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 21:37, December 27, 2012 (UTC) School downtime Because people are not taking the hint/info, Bond, I've locked the 'General RP' pages to Admin only. I hope this may slow folks. :P Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 18:43, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Perfect Yes, I would like Uno to remain a Perfect. I've posted in response to your post as Kinsel in the Shack. I think you were right about the notice for Auror training as it has stalled and no one is posting anymore. It can wait, there are a mass of notices currently and I know that starting up the school year again takes a lot of work. Thanks for the owl. Kirá (talk) 02:55, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch and Prefect I've finished the Qudditch Match. Gryffindor wins! I do not want Peter to remain as Prefect. Actually, he was in his seventh year so he has graduated. 10:10, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Captains So just double checking with you, but you wanted the Heads of Houses to pick the Quidditch captains, correct? Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Category:Sigs 16:51, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Prefect Ava is a prefect correct? [[User:Iluvmiranda|'Now look at me, the memories turn to dust. There is only one explanation! I wasn't really in love! It was just crush!']] I saw that Maverick is hufflepuff prefect but he is a ravenclaw. [[User:Iluvmiranda|'Now look at me, the memories turn to dust. There is only one explanation! I wasn't really in love! It was just crush!']] 17:44, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Slytherin Prefect I would like to keep Zinerva L'Alto as the female Prefect, I'll message Mel and see if she is still interested, I am at a loss for the male. The only male Slytherin I can think of is Sebastion Vermont. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me 17:31, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :The user for Zinerva L'Alto is Melody6 [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me Hufflepuff Prefect So the male prefect you chose for Hufflepuff is actually in Ravenclaw. Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Category:Sigs 17:44, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Course she could! Doppler Prefects Juliana Stanton can't be both male and female, Bond (Steve Shunpike should be there somewhere) for Ravenclaw, and Maverick Woodville is also a Ravenclaw, and thus cannot be Hufflepuff Prefect. The Headmaster's obviously been at the Firewhiskey. :P Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 18:10, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Switchroo Zina/Melody6 no longer wants to be Prefect, the only male who applied was Colin/Alrick Kunze. Could we maybe put up a notice for looking Slytherin Female Prefect? First come first serve kind of thing? [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me 22:05, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry for the multiples of messages but I noticed my house was absent of Prefects, I hope not to bother you with this again. Scarlett Turner - User SaetaArrow and Alrick Kunze - User Colin687 are the Prefects for Slytherin. [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me Herbology and Gryffindor Bond, it's nearly 10 p.m. on day one (in Britain) and Lilly hasn't posted today (as far as I can tell) or cleared out the old RPs on Herbology to get ready for the school year. Felicia Valentine is posted once - yesterday - with a non-comment on the Teachers' Carriage. Surely, we need a more active Head of House and Auror/Core Subject teacher. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 21:57, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Herbology Bry has created a stand-in pro tem Joella Lindon, so lessons can at least start today. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 22:28, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey so I was hoping you'd allow me to start a Wizard Law class for O.W.L's and up. We'd cover all the basics; the ministry, it's purpose, the different departments, etc. What do you think? Professor Sorting Forum I rejected this Sorting Forum from Windsword7 because the character does not have a last name, however it mentions that he wishes to be Astronomy professor. Just thought I should let you know, as it says to inform you. : If possible. I believe you asked me that you personally wanted to sort professors sortings. Can you make sure you sort Forum:Cael Nolastname Thank You! : 19:31, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Prank I had this idea that Liss's character Liam Sparks (She's on board as well) could plant/set off Fireworks (Weasly's Wildfire Wizz Bangs) in the Slytherin Common Room. I wanted to check with you to make sure it wouldn't disturb the peace too much. I already ran it by Jisk and he said I should ask you. Curious Hey Bond. I was just curious, since Professor Euclide is gone, if Professor Griffin could replace him as a Deputy Head. Just a thought I had, but it's ok if she cant. :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Category:Sigs 06:38, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Centaur It's fine with me, Bond, as long as Afro realises this year's lessons are going to revolve, for all groups, around the dragon cubs, and I may feel the need to amend posts he makes on Juliya or the cubs' behalf. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 13:31, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Afro's created a forum here. Even if you've already okay-ed the idea, just thought I should inform you, since he's going to be something like a professor. RE: Could I get you on chat for a bit? Me and Bryans are going to split Herbology. I'm taking 1-4 and Bryans'll take 5-7. Thought I'd say. Thanks Thank you thank you for the award. Teaching is a very big responsibility, I don't think people completely understand that when they volunteer. I really think that Alyssa should receive the award as well, she split the class with me. Thanks again Bond! [[User:FrejahLeighton|'Frejah']] owl me 02:54, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you for the award,Bond. :) It means a lot, and I'm glad I have to opportunity to teach! Oh,and did you happen to see my other message? Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 Category:Sigs 18:19, January 3, 2013 (UTC) My Centaur and Your Permission Could you either tell Red you said that Archelaos could be made or sort (or deny) him? Afro Circus Afro Circus Afro Polka Dot Polka Dot 19:20, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Afro Circus Afro Circus Afro Polka Dot Polka Dot 19:43, January 3, 2013 (UTC) re:teaching Hey Bond. I would love to be the astronomy teacher. | I already set up the classroom and homework folders. But if you wanted to you could clear the General RP page. | Situation update Can you fill me in, when you get a moment, on the current status of First Year Flying Lessons? Thanks, Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 23:43, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hogsmeade in term-time Bond, I thonk we either need to enforce, or officially scrap the canon idea that students in the First and Second Years cannot go into (or therefore RP in) any Hogsmeade location during the school year. At this moment we have two Second Years sitting in The Three Broomsticks. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 06:49, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Flying Instructor Hey , i knew that you are looking for a flying instructor and I'm here to recommend myself but I can't create a new character until January Seven . I can be the flying Instructor if you let me :):):) (NHoran (talk) 07:21, January 4, 2013 (UTC)) Looking ahead Next school year, Bond, with (I trust) the war behind us, should the school be looking to make Muggle Studies a core curriculum, i.e. complusory, subject, and therefore do we need to find a teacher in the next couple of months? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 12:27, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Out with the old I'm going through and getting rid of old RPs, emptying archives, etc., Bond, but I've kept, on my computer, the full record/account of the WHPS attack, in case it's relevant or needed sometime, and I haven't touched anything Headmaster, or Headmaster's Tower, related, as I assume you'll do what you deem necessary with that. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:12, January 4, 2013 (UTC) As clarification I'm expecting Lacey to get slapped down hard, Bond, if not by Kinsel certainly by others, as she knows only a fraction of what she believes, although she has a fundamentally good mind and pure heart. Saw your Owl to Wind - I thought it was already official, so I added Cael to the Teachers page a couple of days ago. Hope that's OK. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:21, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay Hello Bond, I was wondering if you would like to rp with me? User:Octavious Magnus Wolfric Pendragon 16:27, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Flying Instructor Character this is the forum of the character :):):) http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Caitlin_McAries (NHoran (talk) 06:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC)) Banned User As we have this category, Bond, with currently only one entry (Missladyface), should I go through and add other users in red to it (not Sky, obviously)? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:50, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Can't ask HoR, so . . . There's a user, Bond, User:ToiletWater, who seems to have been 'unintentionally banned' from what I read on his talkpage, by HoR. Thoughts? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 18:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Pics for the Castle On Chat, Bond, User:WordSmith1014 was saying he's found some great pics for the castle, but I said he should run them by you first. This he seemed a little hesitant to do, so if you think it might be interesting, could you Owl him? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 22:59, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Covering my bases History of Magic Hey Bond, I have a bit of a question with History of Magic. I'm not honestly sure what I should do in there with the lack of 6th and 7th Years, there are only two people in each one. I'm not sure how to teach a class with no one there?? So I was looking for your input? Please Owl back Colin687 23:56, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Flying No problem :):):) Hope more stidents participate .... (NHoran (talk) 14:32, January 7, 2013 (UTC)) Stray thought I was considering having Steve so distracted by his slip in Potions, that he starts TKing the cauldron into place, then has to grab it when his concentration breaks and he realises what he's doing, getting covered in potion water (no worse). Opinion? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 14:49, January 7, 2013 (UTC) The reason I asked Everyone except TolietWater with a permanent ban had the 'Indefinite Block' notice on their talkpage. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:15, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Again, just checking These User_blog:WordSmith1014/House_Crest_Gifs! being from Pottermore, Bond, we're not in breach of any copyright, are we? Alex Jiskran Picture Hogwarts Vividly Hey Bond! So I was wandering around our beloved castle and as I read to their carefully picked words of description and the likes, it was a bit off when it comes to the image. What I mean to say is that this whole wiki is fueled by our imagination but as marvelous they may be, still, a good photo can bring a little help in keeping the flames of imagination burning. Long story short, here are some of my thoughts... 1. For example the Hufflepuff Common Room --OR-- I have also found pictures for all houses. 2. Also how about the Muggle Studies and other rooms? --OR-- I have also found other Subject Classrooms like Ancient Runes, Astronomy, such. 3. Or the famous http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Moaning_Myrtle's_Bathroom Moaning Myrtle Bathroom] --OR-- I also found other parts of Hogwarts which is really worth trying... 4. AND MANY MORE! :) What 'ya think? [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] ([[User talk:WordSmith1014|'Owl Me']]) 15:31, January 7, 2013 (UTC) SkyTimeGirl Am I right in thinking Sky's ban will be up in about ten days, Bond? If so, I think we need to discuss the matter, with the other Bcrats, maybe next weekend. There's bound to be strong feelings around, and for a reasonable transition back, it will need care. Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 15:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: House Gifs Well I found the images on Pottermore and put them together and remove their background using this... here [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] ([[User talk:WordSmith1014|'Owl Me']]) 16:01, January 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pictures Well like every pictures used here, I found them in google and yeah they are somewhat snapshots from a so-called game "World of Hogwarts", a destination from a sim place in Second Life. If you don't know SL, it's a 3D Roleplay where you use avatars, you can check it out. here [[User:WordSmith1014|'WordSmith1014']] ([[User talk:WordSmith1014|'Owl Me']]) 16:02, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Department Second I was thinking, Bond, about the second position in User Relations, and since Red is already S&S No. 2, and Foot is a Bcrat, I'm left to choose between two RBs. I think, on the basis of timing on the wiki, it's probably better to have Liss, who is in a very different time zone, rather than Lilly, who is only an hour away from me, and often on at similar times. Opinion? Alex Jiskran Category:Sigs 16:29, January 7, 2013 (UTC) You might like to see Head of Slytherin's Office as Merwyn and Felicia are having a discussion that might affect later events :) I'll wait for Freja. And the part where the teachers found it funny is found in the Teachers' Carriage. Felicia was deliberately silent, just so you know :) You never did tell me whether my idea of Alonso Fayer would work out, so if it does, could he slip in once war is resumed? Category:Archive